A More Perfect Love
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: God's love is unabounding. It ventures into the hearts of all men. This is the compowition of God's being, for God is love. My reflection on the scripture 1 John 4:7-21 which describes the in depth purpose of God and His love.
**A More Perfect Love...**

 **1 John 4:7-21King James Version (KJV)**

 **7 Beloved, let us love one another: for love is of God; and every one that loveth is born of God, and knoweth God.**

 **8 He that loveth not knoweth not God; for God is love.**

 **9 In this was manifested the love of God toward us, because that God sent his only begotten Son into the world, that we might live through him.**

 **10 Herein is love, not that we loved God, but that he loved us, and sent his Son to be the propitiation for our sins.**

 **11 Beloved, if God so loved us, we ought also to love one another.**

 **12 No man hath seen God at any time. If we love one another, God dwelleth in us, and his love is perfected in us.**

 **13 Hereby know we that we dwell in him, and he in us, because he hath given us of his Spirit.**

 **14 And we have seen and do testify that the Father sent the Son to be the Saviour of the world.**

 **15 Whosoever shall confess that Jesus is the Son of God, God dwelleth in him, and he in God.**

 **16 And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him.**

 **17 Herein is our love made perfect, that we may have boldness in the day of judgment: because as he is, so are we in this world.**

 **18 There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment. He that feareth is not made perfect in love.**

 **19 We love him, because he first loved us.**

 **20 If a man say, I love God, and hateth his brother, he is a liar: for he that loveth not his brother whom he hath seen, how can he love God whom he hath not seen?**

 **21 And this commandment have we from him, That he who loveth God love his brother also.**

This is the ultimate and most perfect love of God. God sent His only Son into the world that we might be forgiven and to love Him. Man in is imperfect and evil, so God begot Jesus, our Saviour, so that we might be made one with God. The more perfect love is that made through God. For God is love and nothing that abides in light is hid from love. I write this as my reflection on the reality of God's love for us.

God sought us so that we might enjoy Him. Man is made imperfect, for how could God fall in love with himself? That is vanity. So He made man in His image. This was done so we might follow after Him.

God's love is not hindered by the will of man. Though we sin are wretches, God still loves us. He detests all the actions made by self indulgence, for it is opposite the purpose He made us for. God created us in this world so we might have the choice of love. We could chose to suffer this world's pleasures in exchange for the obvious consequences it offered. Many suffice to this simply because it is the only visible reality. Jesus said to Thomas in John 20:29 KJV, "Jesus saith unto him, Thomas, because thou hast seen me, thou hast believed: blessed are they that have not seen, and yet have believed." This is a parallel to the concept that God is invisible yet is still considered a greater pleasure over material things. The purpose of this world was to convince man how petty it was and how great God is. Ecclesiastes 1:2 "Vanity of vanities, saith the Preacher, Vanity of vanities, all is vanity." This love is the perfect love of God. This world is humble compared to the fullness of God.

Real love is born in two things: suffering and choice. It is not as if we are programed to be followers of God and purely holy. No, if we are to love God truly, there must be a free agency. Otherwise we are comparable to machines running a program. Man must chose to love God, otherwise it is not real love.

Also, suffering is a key to understanding the fullness of love. Money earned is better than money gifted because it is enjoyed with struggle. Love has sufferings to endure, but it doesn't fail anyday. Ephesians 13:8 "Charity never faileth: but whether there be prophecies, they shall fail; whether there be tongues, they shall cease; whether there be knowledge, it shall vanish away." That is the endeavor of love; that is to say, God.

In conclusion, the matter God is love is a grandeur that no matter has the mental or spiritual capacity to behold. It's a long sought understanding, but no man may know the mind of God, truly. God's love for us is unabounding. It's not a respected of persons. It's not a judge. It's a lawful and patient love that cares for all under it's being. That is wonderful and more perfect love of God.


End file.
